The present disclosure relates to a microphone package and a mounting structure thereof, and more particularly, to a microphone package allowing for ease in forming a back volume, and a mounting structure thereof.
Recently, as volumes of electronic products such as cellular phones, notebook computers, and the like have been reduced and performance requirements for the electronic product increased, the volume of components installed in electronic products has gradually been reduced, while performances thereof have been required to be improved.
In accordance with the trend, many products in the field of microphone products have been developed as main components. An example of the microphone product is a micro electro mechanical systems (MEMS) microphone mass-produced using semiconductor manufacturing technologies.
In a microphone according to the related art, a back volume is formed below or behind a MEMS sound device. The term “back volume” may refer to a space opposite to a surface on which soundwaves and MEMS sound components meet, and may also be referred to as a ‘ cavity back or back side cavity’. In general, it is known that when cavity volume of a back volume is increased, microphone sensitivity is further increased, and a better frequency response curve may be achieved.
However, in a microphone package according to the related art, back volume is formed as a very narrow space and it is difficult to increase volume of the back volume in a structure thereof.